Darkly Sweet
by IrodamIlak
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. There will be alot of dark adult topics in this story including rape. If you aren't looking for tath kind of a story please look else where. But come and join me on my journey if you dare. there will be lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Now this is my first fan fiction and I can't really tell you where this is going to take me but I will love to hear what people think of it.

Blair's POV

Her chocolate brown eyes were drowning in tears. All she could remember was the look on Chucks face when he had declared war on her. God how could she have been so stupid. She wasn't even sure herself why she had to make Eva leave she just knew that every time she saw them together she felt as if she had swallowed broken glass. But how could that be she was over him and she sure as hell didn't love him anymore. I mean how could she right?

Everything in her mind was a swirling into a tangled mess. It had been two months since that night Chuck had systematically taken away a million little things from her. Really all she had left was school, Nate, and Serena. She had relapsed but been able to successfully hide it from her friends with no problems they were caught up in their own lives.

On top of her binging and purging she had started running every night. Within a month she was up to seven miles night. It is hard to dream good or bad when you are too tired to even undress before bed. Nate and Serena knew that she was running and attributed any weight lose to that. In fact the running made the purging easier for her she would binge right before she started running then halfway through her run she had to find somewhere to hurl she didn't even have to stick her finger down her throat anymore. Well enough of this dwelling on things thought Blair to herself it was time for her nightly run.

Chuck's POV

He was having trouble opening his eyes. He felt like there was a jackhammer in his head. He caught a whiff of the perfume that was clinging to the pillow next to him. Suddenly he bolted out of bed to the bathroom. He dry heaved for about two minutes before the events of last night came flooding back in garish Technicolor_._

_He had partied the night away at some club with a faceless blonde but had lost her somewhere in the passage of the night. Not wanting to face the night alone he had called Madame Yalaine and asked for her best girl. "Ohh Mr. Chuck where have you been hiding yourself?" the Madame purred. "I have a new girl named Clarisse and she will be perfect for you I will send her over immediately." _

_Chuck had quickly made it back to his suite. He quickly changed into his black silk pajama pants and matching smoking jacket that was black with a light lilac brocade running through it. He left a note on the door telling the girl to make herself comfortable on the bed he would join her in a moment. He went to the bathroom and put down a line of cocaine. Laying out just a single line to take the edge off and make the night more palatable. He took a deep breath and waited a few minutes for the soft numbing feeling to hit him. When it did it felt like someone was rubbing cashmere all over the inside of his skull._

_When he had come out of the bathroom there were candles lit all around the suite and defiantly a body in the bed, he chuckled to himself. He made his way over to the bed and stopped dead when he saw who was laying there. The woman was lying on her stomach she had thick dark brown curly tresses that spilled all around her. She was slender almost frail looking with translucent ivory skin. Chuck had felt his heart pick up a notch and sweat had begun to pour down his back. His nostrils picked up a oh so familiar perfume now that he was closer to the bed. Half in fear he had reached out to touch her shoulder. His mind was racing surely it couldn't be her he hadn't pushed her hard enough to sell herself had he? _

_When she finally had turned over he had let out a sigh of relief. The mouth wasn't full enough and the nose was too upturned and though the eyes were big and soulful they were a lifeless washed-out blue. He immediately wanted to be away from there he had payed the girl well and kicked her out without a second thought. He called Arthur and asked him to bring the limo around. Maybe a drive would clear his head. It was tow in the morning ant the streets were mostly empty. Chuck took a deep breath and looked out the window at Central Park. His mind threw up a red flag there she is again but that can't be Blair. He could see a girl or at least he could see her back wearing nothing but red shorts and a sports bra running like a demon was chasing her. Long curly dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and skin so translucent and white that it seemed to glow from the inside. Chuck felt like his heart was in a vice and told his driver to take him home. When he got back to the suite he had thrown himself in to the scotch like a demon possessed trying to get the image of full pouty red lips and soft warm chocolate brown eyes out of his head._

Chuck came back to himself in the bathroom of his suite. With a heavy sigh he made his way back to his room. There was broken glasses and furniture all over the suite. He had stripped the bed of all sheets and blankets leaving only the pillow he had slept on and the pillow that still held the lingering scent of perfume.

I'm going to be honest I am a stay at home mother of two very little children so I will update as often as I can but it might not be as regularly as I would like to. I have no clue how long this story will be it will stop when it stops. Please review if you can so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know that it has only been a day but the muse is riding me hard. I will try to get a little more of Blair's POV this time. Thank you to those of you who gave me a review. Keep them coming please. Slight lemon ahead so look out.

Blair's POV

Blair felt the impact of her feet vibrating through her whole body. She looks down at her watch it is ten to two. Well time to head towards the park and then home to bed to get four hours of sleep before she has her early morning class English Lit. It really is a little chilly out to be wearing just a sports bra and shorts maybe she should change her outfit tomorrow to something warmer. As she rounds the corner to turn into the park she hits her runner's wall and the techno music that drowns out her thoughts just doesn't seem to be doing the trick. *Sigh* between the hard physical exertion and the lack of calories she begins to see phantoms of her mind made real.

_Right in front of her stands that Basstard holding out his had to her. There is a smile on his face not an evil smile not a scornful smile but a real smile. _ Blair's steps falter and she stumbles a little._ She looks at this Chuck the familiar breadth of his shoulders and the sharp chiseled planes of his chest and stomach. As she makes her way up to his face, to his strong chin and soft lips frozen in that heartbreakingly beautiful smile, the pain becomes like its own entity. She knows where this journey is headed but is afraid to go there. She doesn't want to look into his eyes. So afraid of what she is going to find there. But she knows it is already too late as her eyes meet his she sees the wonder and love that used to be there all of the time. _

Not sure what to do with the sudden twist of thoughts and emotions boiling over in her brain and heart Blair begins to run harder. Every breath feels like fire and her legs feel like a thousand needles are stabbing them. Suddenly that runner high hits and her body floods with endorphins that take away the fire and stabbing pain. She takes one look at her watch. It is now four in the morning and she should have been home by now. Crap she thinks she was lost in that dream state for over two hours. Now she wouldn't get enough sleep before her class in the morning. She leaves the park and heads for her apartment and goes straight upstairs and collapses into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Miss Blair, please Miss Blair you must get up." Dorota pleads as she opens the curtains to let in the sun. Blair looks over at the alarm clock next to her bed. "Ten! Dorota it is ten in the morning I have missed my first two classes what were you thinking!" Blair screeches as she jumps out of bed. Her feet hit the floor and her body soon follows. Crap she thinks I ran to hard last night and my legs feel like Jell-O.

"Miss Blair I tried to wake you. You slept through four alarms and this is my fifth time in here trying to wake you up. You need to take better care of yourself." Dorota explained as she made her way around the bed to help her employer up. "I'm sorry Dorota I didn't mean to imply that you were neglectful in your duties. Please just help me to the bathroom and go get me some tea and fresh fruit." Blair says apologetically.

Once in the bathroom she takes a look at herself in the mirror. She gasps who is this woman she thought. The woman in the mirror is bordering on becoming too thin with dark heavy circles under lifeless brown eyes. The woman in the mirror looks almost like a wraith rather than a person. Blair takes a deep breath knowing that it will take a little longer to put on her armor this morning. She takes a quick hot shower to rinse off the sweat from the night before. The water feels so good on her sore muscles and tired brain.

As she sits in front of her vanity and looks over everything she needs for the day another sigh escapes her lips. She didn't need half of this stuff two months ago but now she needed it all. First a layer of moisturizer to keep her skin soft, next heavy concealer to hide the dark circles under her eyes, after that a layer of powder to hide how her cheeks were beginning to sink in, then came the special blend of light pink blush to make it look like she had a healthy coloring to her skin, and lastly a little eyeliner mascara and pinkish red lip gloss complete the illusion.

Now time to pick some cloths for the day. There have been subtle changes in her wardrobe for the last two months. Blair has had to add more layered looks to hide the weight loss. Today she decided on calf length heavy twill skirt in a deep charcoal grey paired with a white lace trimmed long sleeved blouse. A black bodice worn a little lose, to give the illusion of weight, and topped with a red belted cardigan that hit mid thigh. To complete the outfit some nice mid heel knee high boots and a simple black head band.

Taking a look in the mirror again a ghost of a smile finds a way on to her lips. The reflection looking back at her is much closer to Blair Waldorf then the woman before. It would take a close friend paying deep attention to her to see the hair line cracks and flaws. Taking a deep breath Blair picks up her phone and dials Serena.

"Hey there S are you busy?" Blair questioned with a false brightness in her voice. "No not really B what's up?" Serena replied. "I was thinking that we should do lunch and then maybe some serious retail therapy. What do you think S?"

"That sounds heavenly B I will meet you at Tiffany's in thirty minutes Ok."

"Alright S see you then." Blair hung up the phone and put on her phony smile and went to face the world.

Chucks POV

He had better call the maid service and have them clean up this mess. Why had he reacted so violently to the thoughts of Blair last night? He didn't have feelings for her anymore and she had taken away the only good thing that had ever happened in his life Eva. As he thought her name he realized that he was beginning to forget her. He couldn't remember the way she smelled or the way that her kisses had tasted. He still remembered what she looked like and her sweet smile though. He thought harder it just didn't seem right to him He could remember every detail about Blair her taste her smell the feel of her skin but Eva whom he had loved was slipping through the crack.

At the thoughts of Blair his body betrayed him beginning to swell from memories of the slender brunette. He reaches down to readjust himself as soon as his hands touch his swollen cock a groan escapes from his lips. Where was this coming from? Blair infuriated him made him want to do bad things. He tried to picture his Eva but she was lost under heavy silky brown tresses and large doe chocolate brown eyes. Another groan escapes his lips and he realizes he has begun to slowly stroke himself. Well if I am going to do this I might as well go all out thought Chuck.

He pictured Blair in all her glory her full pouty red lips and her tongue coming out and licking those lips making them glisten softly. Chuck runs his thumb slowly over the head of his cock sending shivers running up his back. He pictures her breasts so pert with dark dusky pink nipples as his image of her reaches down and begins to pinch and rub until those nipples are erect and begging to be sucked. "Oh God." Chuck moans as he begins to add a little more pressure to the hand that is stroking his full length.

The Blair in his mind smiles at him lustfully with a dark twinkle in her eyes. The hand that was playing with her nipples begins to travel down her flat stomach towards the dark juncture in her thighs as she laughs throatily. Chuck begins to pick up the pace of his ministrations as his other had reaches down to fondle his balls. He is getting close and he knows it as his heart is racing and sweat breaks out over his entire body. The Blair in his minds hand finally reaches its destination her finger circling her clit for a moment she begins to moan and as she inserts a finger into her hot tight heat she begins to buck wildly. Chuck has hit sensory overload as his brain remembers exactly what being inside of Blair feels like. He begins to frantically thrust his hips into his hand losing control. "Oh God Yes Blair." He screams as he finds his release. The pleasure is so intense that he becomes lightheaded and falls to his knees. He spends the next couple of minutes remembering how to breathe and trying to quiet the thundering of his heart in his ears. Even he had to admit that was the best cum he had had in months. Chuck stands up and hops in the shower cleans off quickly and hurries to his suite to dress. Maybe he could convince Nate to talk to him.

Alright everyone that was my first Lemon so please be gentle but let me know what you honestly thought. And for all of you guys out there I am a girl and I have no clue how this is supposed to work for guys. If you have suggestions I am open.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of these characters this is just lunatic ravings that are flying around in my brain.

Thank you to my reviewers, keep them coming good and bad it helps with my creative process.

The bold italic writing is neither Chuck nor Blair you will have to keep reading to find out who.

_**He sits crouching in the dark waiting for his Angel. She comes every night running by as if in flight. Her skin seemed to glow from the inside and her hair was like ink in the night with eyes as black as pitch glowing beneath all of that crowning glory. "You could have her", the voice that is his companion and his tormenter whispered through his brain. "Maybe her blood, her caress can save you. What do you think?" **_

_**Luke stopped to ponder what the voice was saying. In what was left of the snarled mess of his mind it made sense. She would be his Angel his saving grace. She ran past his home in the park about the same time ever night maybe next time he would talk to her.**_

Serena's POV

Serna was a little worried about Blair. It had been her idea to come out on this shopping trip but ever store they went to Serena got new things but Blair would try something on stand in front of the mirror for an uncomfortable amount of time scrutinizing every inch of her skin before sighing dejectedly and not buying anything. Serena also noticed that Blair had lost a lot of weight and was beginning to look like a fragile bird. When they had gone to lunch Blair had eaten all of her pasta with vodka sauce and black truffle oil. They were laughing about gossip girl's latest post of scandal involving some girl that they both knew just not directly. Suddenly all the light had left Blair's eyes and she turned a little gray around the edges of her pursed lips. Serena looked up to see what Blair had been looking at she should have guessed right from the beginning. Two tables away sitting with Nate was her step brother Chuck. Seeing Nate clenched a vice around her heart a little. Blair had looked right at Serena and said, "I will see you later I can't be here right now." With those words she was gone.

Blair's POV

Her day of shopping with Serena was not turning out as she had hoped that it would. Serena was chatting away gaily in that sunshiny way that is 100% Serena. Everything Serena had tried on had made her look beautiful and resplendent. Blair looked at herself in the mirror again. The black Dior dress she had tried on just didn't seem to work. (In truth in everyone but Blair's eyes she looked great a little on the thin side but beautiful and even a little regal.) She saw what she was sure Chuck saw, dimples in her knees, flabby arms, and a pinched face with sickly pale skin. She almost had to purge right then. If she was going to be honest with herself she had been able to break the cycle and not even feel the urge when she had been with Chuck. He had made her feel cherished and beautiful. He had made her feel safe and perfect and complete. Chuck had kept insisting that if she didn't start to fight back soon he would completely destroy her. She was just heart sick she didn't want to fight back didn't want to hurt him anymore. Maybe I still love him the ghost of a thought fighting its way to the surface of her thoughts. She laughed a dark bitchy laugh to herself and pushed that thought right back down it to the dark hole it had risen out of. She took one last look in the mirror and heaved a heavy sigh. She took the dress of redressed and suggested to Serena that maybe it was time for lunch. Serena gave her a "are you OK" look so Blair plastered a big fake smile on her face and told Serena so stupid story about Dorota and her baby.

Blair attacked her lunch like a ravenous wolf everything tasted like ash in her mouth but she ate it all. She even managed to start to feel better laughing with Serena and gossiping about nothing. She looked up at that moment and time just stopped. Chuck was here less than twenty feet from her. She could suddenly smell him. He smelled of fine scotch, wood smoke, and this dark earthy sent that screamed man. His eyes were warm and inviting like a good glass of whiskey that you just want to drown in. His hands with their long slender strong features are gesturing animatedly to whoever he is speaking with. He is so close she can taste him on the back of her tongue. His taste is so sinfully good he tastes of really good dark chocolate, Southern Comfort, and just a hint of pipe tobacco. Suddenly Blair can't breathe and fuzzy grey spots are beginning to invade her vision. It hurts so bad to be this close to him why does it hurt so badly?

"I will see you later I can't be here right now." She heard herself say. Even to her it had sounded forced and breathless. She knew she wouldn't make it far she had gone out into the lobby and asked for a room. Five minutes later she was in her room with the door locked making her way to the toilet. Locking the bathroom door as well and turning on the shower full blast. She kneeled down and without even trying everything came back up. She sat there and just sobbed her pain out in deep soul shattering sobs it was like seeing him had broken something deep inside of her. When she had gotten a little composure She called down to the front desk and ordered a whole chocolate cake and also asked them to send up any workout clothing that they were able to come up with. She would binge and purge and then she would run till she couldn't run any further.

_**He had watched his Angel through the window of the hotel she had looked so good laughing with the pretty blonde girl. He had been following the Angel for three weeks now. He liked her best in the glow of the moon when she flew. All he could thing is that soon the Angel would be his. Soon everything would make sense and the demon voice in his mind would quiet.**_

"_**Soon in fact tonight I think would be best." The voice in his mind hissed. Yes tonight agreed Luke. **_

Things are defiantly getting a little darker here now. As for the scent and taste description that is just how I feel that Chuck must taste and smell like don't be mad.__I promise there will only be like two more chapters of this heavy dark kind of writing and I promise this is a Chuck and Blair love story it is just things between them are so twisted up right now that is is going to take a lot to get them there you know what I mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Just watched the Little J episode apparently they are trying to murder my muse. So I listened to "Love the way you lie a few different times to bring it back. Now I really need people to quit being stingy with the reviews. It helps me write to know what people think if they like it if they hate it.

Chucks POV

Chuck reaches down and grabs his phone and scrolls down to Nate's number. He has to admit that he is a little nervous to give him a call. Since this whole war debacle Nate is kind of mad at him. He takes a deep breath and dials anyway.

"What do you want?" Nate's almost bored voice comes over the line. Chuck takes a deep breath giving a moment to ponder how to broach this subject with Nate."Chuck I know you are there I can hear you breathing."

"Hey there Nate how's it going?" Chuck replies. He hadn't anticipated that this conversation would be so hard.

"Do you really care because I was under the impression that you had become some heartless ass who cared for no one."

"Nate you cut me to the quick. You are my best friend"

"What do you need Chuck?" Nate asks impatiently.

"I need my friend. I need someone to talk to I'm really confused right now. Can you do that can you be my friend?" Chuck asks with a little fear in his voice.

There is a pause on the other end of the line and the silence is so thick that you can almost taste it.

"Ok Chuck I will meet you at Hotel Jet for lunch, but let me be very clear with you. I will not be in the middle of your war with Blair. I won't help you hurt her."

"Thanks Nate you are a true friend and I really just need someone to bounce ideas off of. I wouldn't dream of asking you to be in the middle of the best friend ex-girlfriend War. See you at 2:00?"

"Two it is. See you then Chuck."

They hang up without even saying goodbye. Chuck has to admit that he is a little nervous to broach the subject with Nate but he really doesn't have anyone else to turn to. He decides he has some time before he has to meet Nate he might as well go and do a little shopping his wardrobe has become a little bland as of late.

Chuck runs into Nate in the lobby of Jet and Chuck can't hide the first honest smile that had graced his lips in a while."Hey there Archibald thanks for coming."

Chuck sat alone at the bar thinking about what he and Nate had discussed. He told him all about Eva's memory slipping from his mind. How Blair's face haunted his mind all of the time. How he could taste her all of the time an intoxicating blend of cherries, mint, and champagne. How thinking of her made him laugh and cry and scream all at once. He was a little taken aback when Nate had suggested that he still loved her. They had fought about that and Nate had walked away with pity in his eyes. So in good Chuck fashion he had gone straight to the bar and was a little beyond toasted but not quite smashed. He had decided at that time maybe he better move the party to his suite.

Chuck paid his tab and called for his limo deciding to wait in the lobby so he would not be tempted to drink any more. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and ran smack dab into someone. He was about to lay into the person when he realized it was Blair. But the woman in front of him was not his Blair. Her face was completely devoid of makeup with sunken in cheeks and heavy dark circles under her eyes. Her hair is pulled up in a high pony tail with no headband or clip to embellish it. But most shocking of all is what she is wearing a pair of navy blue Capri length sweat pants and a white sports bra. In so little clothing Chuck gets a good look at Blair's body had she always been so thin? Chuck swore he could count her ribs.

"What the hell are you doing here you Basshole?" Blair asks him clearly flustered to be seen this way.

"One might ask you the same thing princess and what are you wearing?" Chuck asks sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Please Chuck why does it have to be like this. Can't we just stop draw the lines and leave each other alone?" She asks so quietly he almost didn't catch it.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice? Afraid of what I am going to do next or do you want me to let down my guard so you can sneak attack me? How stupid do you think I am?" Chuck can feel his voice rising but he can't control it. The anger and the bitterness and something so large he can't even put words to it push his volume even higher.

"Chuck I haven't retaliated this whole time. Don't you realize by now that I am tired and I don't want to hurt you anymore" Blair's voice is rising to full of hurt and sadness and maybe even a little love. (But Chuck can't hear the love he hears fear and conniving in its place.)

"You want a truce now. NOW!" Chuck is irate at this point."YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME AND YOU DID IT JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD!"

"No Chuck that isn't true. And we both know that she wasn't everything she was just a distraction and a cheap one at that." Blair was starting to get angry now to. "but you're Chuck Bass and we all know that when you want a distraction you always did prefer a professional."

"You are just angry because she succeeded where you failed. She made me want to be a better person and I liked who I was when I was with her. What did you ever do for me?" his voice lowering as the ice moved in to replace the flame.

"How could you say that to me after all I have done for you?" Blair's face just crumples and tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I will not stop till I see you unhappy broken and bleeding" Chuck answered. With that he turns and walks out to his limo.

Whooo! That fight was a little hard for me to write. I find that I can't write out the emotion without being affected by it a little bit. I had to throw in that last line of Chuck's for a little sick irony. Next chapter is the big evil dark chapter so it might take me a few days longer to write. Hey all you reading my story Review me Pleazzzzzzzzzz.


	5. Darkness

**I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters. I did make up Luke though. Sorry I know that it has taken a while for me to get this next chapter up. It took me longer then I had planned to get into the right mind set to be able to write it. Thanks to ilovecujo 1993 for your review it was the best one I have had yet. To all you people reading this is going to be my dark chapter and there will be noncon so if you don't like it don't read it. If it is in bold print it is Luke's twisted mind if it is in Italics it is what a third party would see the events as being.**

Blair's POV

Blair couldn't believe how bad her heart hurt as she watched Chuck walk away. How could he say those things to her? She meant nothing to him; she had done nothing for him. She had stood by him when no one believed in him. She had saved his life in more ways than one. She felt the urge to throw up hit her in the gut like a fist. No I will not do this she thought I am in control and we are going for a run. She left the hotel and took a minute to get her bearings and chose a direction to run.

She had only run about two miles but she was defiantly getting winded. She had started her run at a punishing pace. Her lungs hurt from the cold night air and her legs ached from the hard and heavy use. It was around midnight a little early to head towards the park but Blair didn't think that she would last as long tonight as she normally did. No one knew that she ran the park at night alone. She could hear the comments on how dangerous and stupid it was but it was the only time that she felt truly free from what the entire world expected from her. She was coming up on her favorite part of her run the wooded area became thick around her leading down to the tunnel. The light by the tunnel was out causing Blair to slow down a little. She could see the light on the other side of the tunnel so she decided to go ahead and run it any way. Suddenly there was a sharp pain and a blinding white light then there was nothing.

_**There she was his Angel in all of her glory slowing down and alighting on the ground. She looks resplendent in her gown tonight with her hair tosseled by the speed of her flight. She was aglow tonight there was no other being in the universe as glorious as she. Suddenly his Angel collapses and falls to the ground. "See I told you that tonight would be the night. She is presenting herself to you." The voice slithers like an oil covered snake through the back of his mind."Her gift will free you from me she will give it to you willingly."**_

_**Luke wasn't sure if what the voice said was true but he was willing to try anything to make it be silent. He quickly slipped out of his sanctuary slowly approaching his Angel. HE bends down and gently scoops her up in his arms to carry her back.**_

_A girl in her running cloths clutches her side and falls to the ground. A few minutes later a wild looking man in his mid thirties slips out of the woods. He looks down at the girl then grabs her by one arm and begins to drag her back towards the thicket of trees that he just came out of. The man is about 6'2" with a wiry but strong build. He has red blond hair that is dirty dreadlocked and matted. He wears a grease smeared Tee shirt and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. He is having trouble with the girl's slight frame and begins to tug harder on her arm. There is a sickening popping sound as the arm slips from its socket. We see the girl stir a little and give a quiet moan of pain but not regain consciousness._

_**His angel let out a quite sweet moan of pleasure as he laid her down on his bed. Her face is relaxed with a sweet little pout on her full ripe lips. He can't wait any longer he begins to take off her dress. The fabric is soft and slippery cool like water to him. Nothing but the very finest for his Angel. Once he gets her dress off he folds it and sets it off to the side. She lies there now in nothing but a scrap of lace to cover her sex from his eyes. He is not sure how much longer he can contain himself so he leans his head down and begins to kiss a path from her jaw down her throat towards her breasts. When he gets to her nipple he begins to gently suck on it relishing in the feeling of it tightening and budding under his tongue. Suddenly his Angel stirs and her eyes fly open and she moans in pleasure grasping at him pulling him closer.**_

_The wild man lays the girl out on a stinky wool blanket on a pile of fallen leaves. He pulls at her cloths trying to get them off when they don't come off he tears them from her body. Her frail frame jerks with the savagery and welts begin to appear almost immediately from the cloth. The man than begins to kiss roughly at her neck and down towards her breasts. When he finally reaches her nipples he bites down savagely. Blood wells from the wounds causing the girl to break through her haze and cry out in pain._

Blair's POV

A sudden sharp pain cuts through the fog that has settled around her brain. She cries out in pain it feels like there is a knife sticking out of her breast and a heavy ache in her shoulder. Blair realizes that there is a man on top of her and she struggles to push him away. She comes to the realization that her right arm is not doing what she tells it to. Her legs feel like they are made out of lead and she doesn't have the strength to lift them. The man on top of her keeps biting her hard drawing blood with every bite. Blair decides the only thing she can do is scream and hit him with her left hand maybe someone will hear her. She takes a deep breath and lets out the biggest scream of her life and rears back and slugs the man for all she is worth. This seems to make the wild man very angry he reaches over and grabs a close by rock. Blair has a second to ponder what to do before the rock descends down on her face. Pain explodes and she feels blood fill her mouth. The wild man hits her a few more times with the rock the resumes the painful biting kisses working his way down her body. Well at this point I have nothing to lose thought Blair. She tries to pound on her assailant with her left arm again. With that she feels the wild man leave her body again. Then she feels his boot come down on her hand three times then move its way up her arm to her shoulder. The pain is the most intense thing that she had ever felt in her life. She knows that at the very least her arm is broken because she can't move it any longer. She has the feeling that her nose is probably broken as well. The wild mans hands are back touching her again with bruising strength.

His hands are making their way south to her vagina. She begins to moan softly in protest. Please I don't want him to touch me there she screams in her mind. She feels his fingers begin to push their way into her. It hurts so much Blair thinks I am not the least bit wet. The man above her removes his pants and forces his way inside of her. Blair feels a tearing sensation and that little bit more of pain is enough to push her over the edge. Darkness reaches out and pulls her into his gentle embrace.

_The wild man continues to bite at and savage the girl that is laying limp and lifeless in his arms. Her arms hanging at weird angles and her face so swollen that she doesn't even resemble a girl let alone an angel. As he rides her at a punishing pace he squeezes her so tightly and the multiple snaps are audible over the wild mans frantic breathing. The man suddenly jerks cursing loudly and collapsing on top of the girl. Falling into a deep sleep._

_**Last night with his Angel had been everything the voice had promised it would be. His Angel was still asleep and Luke thought it might be a good idea to venture out of the sanctuary to get her something eat. He takes one last look over at his Angel as she lay asleep on his bed. Her lips are a beautiful crimson red this morning. Well I had better hurry if I want to get back with breakfast before she wakes up.**_

Blair's POV

The sun shines through her eyelids and falls warmly on her face. It must be time to get up where is Dorota? Blair muses to herself. As she tries to open her eyes and realizes she can't everything comes back to her like a slap in the face. The wild man the pain and the fear. A strangled cry comes from somewhere and Blair realizes it is from her own throat. She looks around trying to figure out where she is. Her arms don't work and the pain is excruciating. I'm having trouble breathing and I need to get out of here before the wild man comes back. Her legs are sore but they seem to at least be working. She begins to worm inch by painful inch away from the clearing with its horrible smell. She realizes she is nude but now is not the time for modesty this is about survival. She makes it out to the path and sees a woman in the distance. "Help please help me." She tries to shout but it comes out rather weak. The pain is beginning to recede and be replaced by numbness. She hears footsteps coming closer and hopes it isn't the wild man.

"Oh my god miss, miss are you o.k. talk to me." The voice is clear like a bell and sweet and soft."What is your name?"

"I need an ambulance to central park now." The voice says, "I have a female here multiple injuries hurry she is fading fast."

She feels a jacket drape over her body and relishes in the warmth of it. She feels a small soft hand on her face. It smells of vanilla and smoke and nothing has ever smelt so good.

"Someone is coming to help what is your name can you talk can you breath o.k.?" the sweet voice asks again.

Blair takes a deep breath and hears it rattle. So this is the way I die there was so much I wanted to do. So much I wanted to say. She grabs the woman that belongs to the voice urging her closer to her mouth.

"Tell Chuck Bass that…." She whispers as the medical crew gets closer tell him that I love him and always will. But she gets no more words out as the breath eases out of her and her heart begins to stutter in her chest.

Chuck's POV

Man his head sure did hurt this morning. He knew that he had come back to his suite last night and drank himself into a stupor. Oh no he groaned what had he done last night. What had possessed him to say all those awful things to Blair? What had she been wearing? When had she become so thin? Why hadn't he payed more attention to these things last night?

He looked down at his phone. Three missed calls from a number he didn't recognize and one voice mail.

"MR. Bass I know that this is highly unusual but this is Nurse Jones at St. Mary's hospital we have a Jane Doe here whose last words were your name so if you could come in and identify her that would be great. She is on the 6th floor in intensive care."

Chuck listened to the message again and was wondering what it could mean. Well I have nothing better to do he thought I might as well go down there and clear all of this up I'm sure that I don't know the girl at all.

**Wow that chapter sure took me forever to get out. Pease tell me what you think about it. Any Ideas for what Chuck's reaction should be? If it is a little confusing I am sorry I was in a debate on how to get the story out without focusing too hard on one POV. I will get the next chapter up when I get some more reviews and some Ideas on Chucks reaction.**


End file.
